Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital camera. According to the digital camera, Auto Focus (AF) image capturing and fixed-focus image capturing not performing AF are properly used apart from each other so that AF image capturing is minimized. This leads to a reduction in release time lag, and therefore allows for comfortable image capturing. According to the digital camera, the fixed-focus image capturing and the AF image capturing are used apart from each other by use of an image-capturing focal length.